


There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

by Arvi



Series: Supernatural Deserved Better Creative Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Stevie, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, One Shot, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), SPNDBCC, Supernatural deserved better creative challenge, everyone's just vibing and watching movies together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: My contribution for the Spn Deserved Better Creative Challenge Day 1: Found Family.They are free, they are at peace, everyone's happy and they're watching movies in the bunker. No plot to be found here.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Deserved Better Creative Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	There'll Be Peace When You Are Done

**Author's Note:**

> https://foundfamily4eva.tumblr.com/post/636308623343108096/spn-deserved-better-31-days-creative-challenge
> 
> Here's a link to the prompts if anyone's curious! 
> 
> This fic is not beta'd and barely edited. If you find any typos or grammar errors feel free to point them out!
> 
> (also short warning, there's like one or two lines of Dean thinking about the fact that people not in this fic might have been homophobic if they were around, just so you are aware. The rest is fluff)

The bunker was brimming with life. It had started two days ago, with Claire and Kaia crashing through the door after an exhausting hunt that had left them with a number of bumps and bruises. Next Charlie and Stevie had dropped by, wanting to help Sam with digitizing the bunker archive.

Jack had also decided to spend a few days in between his godly duties, so suddenly there were nine people and a dog in the bunker.

Dean was glad for it. Christmas was coming soon and even when his new day job exhausted him he still enjoyed decorating the bunker, cooking for the kids and stealing kisses from Cas. Because he could do that now. It was their first Christmas as a couple, their first Christmas free of any and all divine manipulation, and it was a fantastic feeling.

Sure, they'd had Christmas with Mrs. Butters, but that hadn't been in December, and Cas hadn't been there either. And what was Christmas without their family? All of their living family.

So here they were. It was a Friday evening, Claire and Kaia had taken over the Dean Cave to watch a Christmas movie marathon in a very non-Claire move, and the rest of the family was slowly joining the young couple.

The amount of furniture in the Dean cave had increased over the years, and with Jack, Miracle, Claire and Kaia opting for cushions on the floor that left the two recliners for Sam and Eileen, with Charlie and Stevie cuddling on one end of the couch, Cas and Dean on the other.

There were a lot of couples here. Briefly Dean considered what his dad would have said to three queer couples with two celestial beings (well, one of them formerly celestial), but then Cas pulls Dean closer to his chest and kisses his hair and all thoughts of John Winchester left Dean's mind.

Claire started the next movie on their list, some lesbian rom-com called Happiest Season and Dean let himself enjoy the chick-flick.

He grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn going around, as if he hadn't already been full from the burgers and salad he'd made for everyone.

It was calm, it was peaceful. It was everything Dean had never dared to let himself wish.

After the movie was over they slowly began retiring to their bedrooms, one couple after the other, Jack sneaking Miracle with him, even though he didn't need sleep and Miracle technically wasn't supposed to be on any beds. According to Sam, at least.

As Cas and Dean got themselves ready for bed, brushing their teeth, changing into their pajamas, very much domestic, Dean let himself think back to how each member of their family had made time to welcome Cas back after his return. Because Cas was part of their family too, and they had all missed him, especially Claire, no matter how rocky their start may have been.

It had been Eileen first, obviously. Telling Sam she wanted to see Cas too, after his miraculous return from the Empty thanks to Jack. The two of them had interrupted Cas and Dean stealing kisses during a very late breakfast the morning after their first date. Sam hadn't been surprised in the least. Well, maybe surprised that they'd actually managed to figure out they had spent the past decade or so pining for each other, but not about them being in love. Eileen had simply hugged them both and given them her congratulations.

Of course, once that first moment had passed Sam had immediately begun his duty as a younger brother and started teasing Dean about how sappy he was, about how long it had taken them to figure out, paying back with interest every joke Dean had made about Sam and Eileen.

Next, it had been Claire, Cas had texted her to let her know he was back. She'd told them to get their asses to Jody's place asap, for hugs and some of Jody's cooking.

Dean had been a little worried about her reaction, what with him being in a relationship with someone in a body identical to her dad's body, even if it had been remade a few times since her dad had actually been in the body.

Luckily, however, when Cas and Dean had taken her to the side to explain the situation to her she had simply rolled her eyes and asked them if they thought she was stupid, or blind.

It seemed like that had been the most frequent reaction. Telling them congratulations, but not really a surprise.

Dean loved the family he and Sam had built for themselves. There were so many wonderful people, and they could always rely on each other for support.

When Charlie had found out she had merely raised an eyebrow, hugged him, and told him she was glad they'd found happiness. It still wasn't the same Charlie as their original Charlie, but she was family nevertheless. The first Charlie would have teased him a lot more about having taken this long – she'd already made pointed comments about Cas being 'dreamy' years ago after all.

Jack, of course, had simply known, what with being omniscient now.

Not a single member of their family had judged them for not being straight. None of them ever would.

As Cas and Dean settled into bed, the bunker fell silent.

Dean had the love of his life in his arms, his family was at home, everyone was safe and free.

They were at peace.


End file.
